


My BabyDoll

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Two people with issues that are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: I impulsively wrote this story in 15 minutes. I hope you like it Kelbek I'm gifting it to you :DSummary: Paul and Peter have a heart to heart after Peter wakes up from a nightmare.





	My BabyDoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelbek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbek/gifts).



> So I was working on three totally different stories and then BAM! Got hit with this idea. For some reason, I've been watching Peter Criss interviews and reading his book today. It's Peter Criss day I guess. I didn't mean to it just happened so here you go Kelbek you pretty much gave me the idea.

Paul is awoken to soft whimpers next to him. Peter has been suffering from nightmares for the past two weeks. Paul is the only one that he opened up to about it because Paul was the only one that could relate to his internal struggle. Plus they were a couple. Peter was nestled beside him in Paul's king-sized bed. It took Paul a while to become comfortable with sleeping next to his boyfriend off tour. It took him a while to even admit to himself what they were.

Paul gently shook the man awake,''Peter...Peter. Wake up man...''

Peter whimpers and slowly opens his eyes a few tears escape and hit the pillow beneath his head.

''You okay man? You want to talk about it?'' Paul asks softly.

''Why are talking to me like that? I thought you said you'd start calling me baby or Johnny...I call you my Babydoll every day...'' Peter whispers hoarsely.

Paul blushes,''I mean...are you sure...?''

Peter lets out a tired sigh,''Yes. Yes, I am sure babydoll.''

Paul bites the inside of his cheek nervously and looks around for anything to say. Peter snuggles up next to him,''Are you embarrassed of me?''

Paul frowns and shakes his head,''No! No! Of course not! I'm very happy to have you in my life...''

''Do you only use me for a quick fuck is what I'm asking.'' Peter murmurs tiredly.

''Where is all of this coming from Johnny?'' Paul asks softly.

Peter purs at the nickname Paul uses and rubs his cheek against Paul's hand,''I just feel that you only spend time alone with me so that I can fuck you. When we're not fucking you go back to doing the ''you're my brother'' routine...Would you do that to Ace or Gene? Why me?''

''I-It's different with you...'' Paul murmurs.

Peter nods a little,''I'm older and brash at times and you're not used to me...well spend more time with me Paulie...listen to me. Reach out to me...I adore you. How do you feel about me?''

Paul gulps frowning. He honestly didn't know how he felt. He felt so conflicted. Peter was such a complicated man. There were many different sides to him. Paul preferred this side because it was gentle and understanding. He felt heard and seen when Peter acted this way.

But then there were his other sides. There was the side that was violent and quick to pull out a gun and then there was the other side that was paranoid and reclusive and then there was the side of him that was clingy, needy, and childlike.

Paul couldn't keep up with it all so he honestly asked,''Which personality?''

Peter laughed and slapped Paul's thigh snickering some,''What do you mean!? I only have one personality!''

Paul sighed snickering some,''Fine then...which side of your personality do you want me to talk about?''

''All of them please...'' Peter murmurs against Paul's chest snuggling him.

''We'd be here all day Johnny...'' Paul says teasingly.

''Hey, fuck you.'' Peter grunts without any malice.

Paul snickers and lets out a long sigh,''Well...let's start with this side of you...I love this side of you and how loving and caring you are. I love how gentle and understanding you can be...You are very empathetic...I mean...you always are empathetic no matter what. You are very sensitive...sometimes too sensitive and we spend a lot of time triggering each other's sensitivities but that's beside the point...um...I like this side of you because you are peaceful, kind, and gentle.''

''Okay...''Peter says nodding,''So tell me about my other ''personalities'' as you call them.''

Paul smiles,''Okay so...you have that one personality that pulls guns on people-''

''Fuck you, Paul, seriously...'' Peter grumbles Paul can hear that he's snickering and trying to hide his face from view.

Paul snickers as well before saying,''But I know why you have it. Once upon a time, I used to hate that side of you and judged you for it because I couldn't relate to it...I thought you were just being evil and I lacked compassion for your pain but after hearing the stories you told me about the shit you went through in Brooklyn I would have turned out the same way...you were just trying to protect yourself and that was one of the ways you did it...I understand that now. It shows how protective and caring you are. But it also shows how impulsive you can be...''

''Mm-hmm...'' Peter mumbles nodding a little.

Paul continues,''Then there is the personality that pushes me away...the one that thinks that I'm cheating every five minutes and looks through my underwear drawer and under my bed...the one that had you crawling into my old apartment through the fire escape that one time to check if I had a woman in my bed...''

Peter puts a hand over his face,''Yikes...I am so sorry about that Babydoll...''

''It's okay baby...I know that you get scared sometimes and you act on impulse...'' Paul says nodding in understanding,''What would help that is for you to practice open communication with me Peter...if you ever start to feel neglected or jealous we need to talk about that. I feel that the reason these ''personalities'' come out is because you try to be a tough guy and hold everything inside but that's too much for anyone to take. Anyone would explode with all of the things you keep inside. Tell me, baby...tell me when I hurt you. Tell me when something feels off so that I can fix it right then and there...I love this side of you as much as I love the others. I feel that this side will stop coming out as soon as we start practicing good communication...''

Peter mumbles gripping a fist full of Paul's nightshirt in his hand,''I'll try...''

''After the ''paranoid personality'' leaves the reclusive one comes out and you disappear to do the bad stuff...I don't like when you do the bad stuff baby...'' Paul says gently.

''I know...'' Peter whimpers against Paul's chest,''I'm sorry Babydoll...I hide away because I don't want you to see all the shit I get up to...You don't need to see that shit Doll. You're a good boy. Stay good.''

''And then the clingy personality comes out...I love all sides of you but this side is very adorable and very loveable. I will never get tired of your cute kitty side. You become open and honest about your feelings and so transparent and I love you for it. I love you regardless. I love you no matter what Peter...we might fight like cats and dogs but I love you...''

''I love you too Doll...'' Peter murmurs,'' There are no words to describe how I feel about you...I think the reason we clash so much is we're too similar in personality...You have all of the same ''sides'' that I do you know? You get just as paranoid and reclusive and even clingy. We both need to start opening up to one another...I just hate being vulnerable...''

''Me too...'' Paul mumbles in return.

''I honestly don't remember what my dream was about...It was probably something stupid...'' Peter grumbles snuggling into Paul's side,''Never leave me Paul...please?''

''I won't Johnny. I won't...'' Paul answers ruffling his hair a little.

''I love you so much Doll...'' Peter murmurs before turning over and going back to sleep. Paul smiles and spoons his boyfriend from behind and slowly falls asleep himself.


End file.
